There are many types of dual-functioning hinge/latch mechanisms used in car top carriers. However, hinge/latch mechanisms often fail to account for variations in temperatures that cause components of the hinge/latch system to expand and contract. Because this problem is not taken into account, car top carriers having multiple latches are often difficult to open and close, particularly in extreme weather conditions. Additionally, some hinge/latch systems allow a user to think the carrier is locked when one or more of the latches are not properly engaged. An improperly latched lid may lead to theft of items stored in the carrier, and may permit the lid to pop open when the vehicle reaches higher speeds.
Examples of car top carriers including box latches are found in the following patents and published applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,313,687; 3,008,177; 3,677,196; 4,217,999; 4,249,684; 4,274,568; 4,406,387; 5,419,479; 5,492,258; 5,546,705; 5,582,313, 5,762,244; 5,823,411; 5,845,828; 5,947,356; 6,145,719; 6,276,311; 6,296,161; 6,296,278; 6,463,627; 2002/0030074; DE2804588; DE19526477; WO04067326; US-2006-0032878-A1 and US-2007-0257075-A1. The patents and publications listed above are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.